sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Roy (producer)
| birth_place = Shreveport, Louisiana | residence = Spanish Springs, Nevada | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = University of Houston, Sam Houston State University, University of Texas | occupation = actor, producer, director, writer, composer | years_active = 1973–present | employer = | organization = Ron Roy Productions, Moodtapes (a registered trademark) | agent = | known_for = Moodtapes, Stand Up Comics Take A Stand (director/producer) | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | television = | spouse = | partner = | children = | awards = | signature = File:Ron Roy's signature.png | signature_alt = | signature_size = | website = , | footnotes = | box_width = }} ]] in 1978]] Ron Roy is an American actor, producer, director, writer, composer and cinematographer. He is best known as the creator of the Moodtapes DVD/CD nature/relaxation series and the producer/director of the annual comedy special Stand Up Comics Take A Stand, which aired for four years nationally on The Family Channel. He has produced and directed film, television, theater, documentaries, radio, commercials and music videos. Early life Ron Roy was born in Shreveport, Louisiana. He graduated from Spring Branch High School in Houston, Texas in 1969. He attended the University of Houston, Sam Houston State University and the University of Texas as a theater arts major. In 1973 he moved to Los Angeles to pursue his career in the entertainment industry. Career Roy's acting career began with a part in the Steven Spielberg's feature film Sugarland Express. In 1976 he narrated the film Off the Edge which was nominated for the Academy Award for best documentary feature. In 1977 he played the role of Billy White Cloud, in ABC TV’s The Feather and Father Gang crime drama series with guest star Robert Vaughn. He appeared on numerous network television series such as Dallas, Police Story, and Baa Baa Black Sheep, as well as dozens of national commercials. These commercials included Chevrolet Vega, Triumph Spitfire, Gillette, Johnson & Johnson and many others. He was one of the first directors involved with fashion videos designed to promote designer lines of clothing. In 1988 Ron Roy became the producer and director of the two-hour comedy special Stand Up Comics Take A Stand which aired on The Family Channel for four seasons. This annual comedy competition featured Steve Allen, Mickey Rooney, John Ritter, Morgan Fairchild, Tim Matheson, and others each year. It raised money for the charity United Cerebral Palsy while discovering "Hollywood's Hottest New Comic". He also was the celebrity guest host for the premiere presentation in 1988. Theatrically, Roy is best known for originating the stage role of Lieutenant Young in the world premiere of Ray Bradbury's The Martian Chronicles at the Colony Theater in Los Angeles. The presentation won five Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Awards including Best Ensemble Performance. Ron Roy is credited with writing numerous documentaries such as The Hollywood Cross, which won a Hollywood Angel Award, TV scripts for Stand-Up Comics Take A Stand (1991), and the majority of his Moodtapes and Ron Roy Productions projects. His short story "We All Need A Friend" was also published in the Spirituality Issue of "The Journal" (1997). Ron Roy has also been featured as a celebrity guest on network television talk shows such as Entertainment Tonight, The 700 Club, and The Oprah Winfrey Show. Personal projects Roy produced and marketed a nature/relaxation audio and video collectible series called Moodtapes (a registered trademark), which included his own instrumental music edited to his original natural scenery footage. He released nine videos and eight audio CDs: "Tranquility", "Floral Fantasy", "Energy", "Ocean Reflection", "Contemporary Christmas", etc. He was the director and cinematographer on all nine videos and his footage has been included in other films such as Nicole Conn's Cynara: Poetry in Motion and Michael Bay's Bad Boys II. While filming one production, "Ocean Reflections", Roy joined the San Diego State University Marine Mammal Research and Conservation team capturing bottlenose dolphin images with R. H. Defran, the director of the Cetacean Behavior Laboratory. Although Roy is currently semi-retired from a life in the entertainment industry, he is currently developing a new social media broadcast website Viewzzz.com that is slated to broadcast HD music videos of natural and urban landscapes, which will allow viewers to "Take a break from the internet ... while on the internet". His hobby is collecting and restoring classic convertible automobiles, currently having a 1965 Corvette Sting Ray, a 1965 Ford Thunderbird, a 1966 Plymouth Fury III and a Jaguar XK8. Filmography Actor Producer/Director/Cinematographer * 1986 – Tranquility (video documentary) * 1987 – Moodtape's Energy (video) (producer/director) * 1987 – Floral Fantasy (video documentary) * 1988 – Autumn Whispers… Winter Dreams * 1988 – 1991 Stand-up Comics Take a Stand (TV Movie) (producer/director) * 1991 – Contemporary Christmas (video documentary) * 1991 – Moodtapes: Ocean Reflections (video documentary short) * 1992 – Moodtapes: Natural Environments - Whispering Waters (video documentary) * 1993 – Romantic Classics by Firelight (video documentary) * 1993 – Pacific Surf (video documentary) * 1996 – Cynara: Poetry in Motion * 1997 – Moodtapes: Moments - Serenity (video documentary) * 1998 – Nature’s Bouquet (video documentary) * 2003 – The Yule Log HD (TV Movie) * 2013 – Viewzzz.com: the series of short music videos short (producer/director) Television Ron Roy and his video productions have been featured on national television programs: Entertainment Tonight, The Oprah Winfrey Show, Fox TV, MTV, VH-1, The Family Channel, The 700 Club, The Business Channel, CBS Morning Show, CNN, etc. Awards and nominations * Hollywood Angel Award (1985) * New York International Fashion Video Award * International Aegis Award (2006) * Davey Award (2006, silver winner) * International Accolade Award (2009) References External links * * Personal website * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Houston Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Houston Category:American cinematographers Category:American television producers